My Emotionless Boy Oneshot
by Innocentwriter11
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika kau mempunyai pacar tampan, tetapi wajahnya selalu datar?


《 **Rin POV** 》

Tak ada senyuman, begitulah pacarku.

Walau wajahnya datar, bahkan terlihat tajam dan dingin, ia tetaplah sosok yang tampan dan keren di mataku!

Hari ini pun, aku tak sabar menemuinya!

Setelah selesai dengan pelajaran memuakkan di dalam kelasku, aku segera keluar dari kelas. Langkahku menggema di sepanjang karidor, menciptakan melodi yang tak beraturan. Senyuman lebar tampak menghiasi parasku.

Di saat aku melihat figur pemuda itu-- yang wajahnya datar dan bersandar di dekat pagar sekolah, aku lekas mendekatinya dan melompat kearahnya. "LEEEEEEEEEN-KUUUUUUUN!"

Wajahnya sedikit terkesiap menangkap kehadiranku, tetapi terambat, kini aku telah memeluknya erat. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia mengambil napas dan mulai berbicara. "Sudah selesai ujiannya...?"

"Sudah, dong~"

"... ya, sudah. Jadi kencan, tidak?"

"Jadi, dong, jadi!" jawabku antusias.

Yap, perkenalkan! Namaku Kagami Rin, umur enam belas tahun dan menduduki kelas dua SMU. Selain mempunyai tubuh mungil dan wajah yang cukup manis, aku tak mempunyai kelebihan apa-apa lagi. Pelajaran? Ekskul? Musik? Olahraga? Aku payah dalam semuanya!

Mungkin, kalian bisa mengatakan aku gadis yang cukup beruntung. Karena, dengan beribu kelemahanku, aku mempunyai pacar yang tampan dan keren! Sudah begitu, ia sangat pandai dan pintar basket~

Kesempurnaan itu akan lengkap... jika saja, ia dapat menunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. Sayangnya, Len tidak bisa. Ia berwajah datar karena pembawaannya dari lahir. Kalaupun ia mencoba tersenyum, itu akan terlihat menyeramkan. Dan beginilah wajahnya. Datar, dan tak berekspresi. Bahkan jika ada orang yang belum mengenal baik dirinya, ia terlihat sedang marah di mata orang itu.

Uhm, aku sendiri sih, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kekurangannya. Memang, sih, terkadang menyakitkan. Contohnya saja saat ulang tahunnya. Aku merajutkannya sebuah syal hingga tanganku berdarah (karena terlalu banyak terkena jarum), tetapi ia hanya mengatakan _'Terimakasih, ya...'_ dengan wajah datarnya, yang mana malah membuatku merasa bersalah karena rajutanku berantakan.

Atau contoh lainnya, di saat Valentine. Aku memberikannya coklat buatanku, dan ia menjawab, _'Bentuknya sungguh aneh.. aku tak begitu suka makanan manis.'_

Saat itu wajahku memucat. _'E-eh... kau nggak suka, ya...'_

Len langsung menggeleng. Wajahnya tetap datar. _'Aku cuma bercanda, tahu. Terimakasih, ya...'_

Mana aku tahu jika ia bercanda! Saat itu pun, aku takut jika coklat buatanku meracuninya.

Yah, tapi kenanganku pertama kali bertemu dengan Len adalah hal yang indah dan tak terlupakan. Hari itu aku pulang terlalu larut karena aku harus menjalani remedial sialan di kelasku. Karena takut akan omelan kaa-sanku karena dua hal; nilai jelek dan pulang malam, aku nekat mencari jalan pintas yang gelap dan sepi.

Dan siapa yang tahu jika gang sempit itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya para preman mesum? Mereka menggodaku, dan lama-lama aku muak dengan tindakan mereka yang semakin kurang ajar. Sayangnya, tendanganku sama sekali tak ampuh.

Di saat itulah, muncul dirinya. Kagamine Len pahlawanku~ Sambil membawa bola basketnya, ia berucap dengan datarnya. _"Paman... turunkan tangan kotormu itu."_

 _"Haaaah?! Memangnya kau berani dengan kami?!"_

 _"Tentu saja berani..."_

 _"Berani-beraninya anak ini..."_

 _"Tentu saja, ayahku adalah seorang pemimpin yakuza."_

Mataku terbelalak lebar saat itu. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datarnya. Apakah ia benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya?

 _"Cih... jangan bercanda, kau..."_

Len tetap berwajah datar. Ia menatap lurus para preman itu tanpa rasa takutnya. Tangan preman itu perlahan menurunkanku. Mereka berdecih dan mundur beberapa langkah.

 _"Cih, sepertinya dia serius..."_

 _"Kalaupun kita bisa mengalahkannya, kita harus berurusan dengan keluarganya..."_

 _"Ayo kita pergi!"_

Para preman itu berlari bagaikan maling yang terpegok oleh polisi. Mereka pun keluar dari gang tanpa satu pukulan pun dari Len. Len pun mengampiriku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, seolah dia khawatir, walau mimiknya tak menunjukkan demikian.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah menatapnya antara pandangan kagum dan takut. Tanpa sadar, pertanyaan konyol pun terlontar diantara sela kedua biraiku. _"Apa benar kau ini... anak pemimpin yakuza?"_

Len menurunkan alisnya. _"Tentu saja tidak. Ayahku hanya seorang karyawan kantoran biasa. Tadi itu hanya bualan..."_

 _"Eh benarkah?! T-tapi... wajahmu terlihat serius!"_

 _"Itu karena wajahku memang datar seperti ini..."_ jawabnya.

Antara kecewa dan kagum, dan dengan wajah berbinar dan kepalan tangan, aku kembali berkata. _"H-hebat, dong... Dengan wajah datarmu, kau bisa berbohong!"_

Len menatap mataku yang berbinar kagum. Ia pun mengambil napasnya, dan matanya terlihat semakin sendu. _"Siapa yang ingin seperti ini... Jika bisa, sih, aku ingin bisa seperti Rin-san yang memiliki beribu ekspresi untuk dituangkan di wajah."_

Aku terkejut di saat ia menyebut namaku. Apakah kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?! Walau dari seragam yang kami kenakan aku sudah tahu kami satu SMU, tetapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ia mengenalku. Aku memang mengenalnya, si Kagamine Len dari tim inti basket di sekolah. Dan bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku; si Kagami Rin tanpa kelebihan ini?!

 _"U-uhm... kau mengenalku?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Dari situpun aku terlihat."_ katanya datar sembari menunjuk kartu pelajar yang melekat di gantungan tasku.

Hatiku langsung hancur berkeping-keping mendengar jawabannya. Tangisan dramatis pun terlihat di wajahku. _"Aku ini berharap apa, sih... ahahaha."_ ucapku pelan, nyaris bergumam.

 _"Tapi... terkadang aku memang bertemu denganmu di sekolah, sih. Wajahmu terlihat sangat ceria. Itu terlihat manis."_

Perkataan Len membuat jantungku berisik. Bibirku bergetar. Udara di sekitarku menjadi panas, bukan, tubuhkulah yang panas! Pipiku memerah dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman! Pemuda ini membuat diriku aneh!

 _"Yah, aku harus pulang... kurasa jika sudah melewati gang ini, kau akan aman karena jalannya ramai. Hati-hati, ya. Lain kali jangan pulang sendiri di larut malam, ajaklah temanmu..."_ ucapnya sembari melambai kecil.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, aku menahan pegelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit mengenyit kebingungan. _"Uhm... Rin-san?"_

 _"B-bagaimana jika dirimu?"_

 _"Eh...?"_

 _"Bagaimana jika dirimu yang menemaniku di saat pulang sekolah?"_

Len terdiam sejenak. Setelah melihat wajahku yang super memerah, ia baru paham apa yang kumaksud. _"Ini... seperti sebuah pernyataan, bukan? Ajakan kencan?"_

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku. Sialan! Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal itu karena debaran jantungku yang tak wajar! Aku pun mengambil napasku, lalu mulai mengangguk kecil. _"Y-yah... T-tapi aku tahu, sih. Aku nggak populer, nggak pantas bersama orang seperti Len-san... Jadi... tolak aku juga bukan masalah."_ kataku, mendadak kikuk dan menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal.

Dengan wajah datarnya, ia menjawab. _"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku senang dengan pernyataanmu. Hanya saja... apakah kau yakin?"_ Len menunjuk kearah wajahnya. _"Aku selalu begini. Aku tak bisa tersenyum. Kau bisa-bisa sakit hati kalau berpacaran denganku yang seperti ini."_

 _"N-nggak apa, kok! Itu tidak akan jadi masalah!"_

Yah, mungkin karena perkataan yang kuucapkan penuh semangat kala itu membuatku tak dapat protes lagi. Memang sih, wajah Len yang datar bukan masalah bagiku.

"Berangkat sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Len membuat lamunanku pecah. Aku mengangguk cepat. Dan sembari memperpautkan tangan kami, aku dan Len mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Ne, ne, Len! Coba lihat itu!"

Len menoleh kearah apa yang kutunjuk. Aku menunjuk ke sebuah toko bunga yang ada di dekat kami. "Kenapa...? Kau mau bunga?"

"B-bukan begitu! Maksudku, coba lihat orang itu!"

Aku menunjuk ke sebuah orang yang tampaknya karyawan kantoran. Dia tampak membeli sebuah buket mawar besar.

"Oh... orang itu, kenapa?" tanya Len.

Huh, dasar nggak peka!

"Y-yah... 'Kan terlihat manis, gitu, ngelihat laki-laki membelikan sebuket bunga untuk perempuannya~ Bunga itu bisa membuat jantung perempuan berdebar dan senang, lho!" ucapku antusias.

"Oh..." kata Len.

"Kok cuma 'oh', sih?" tanyaku sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Menurutku, perasaan tidak harus ditunjukkan lewat bunga. Dan memang, belum tentu laki-laki itu membeli sebuket bunga untuk perempuannya. Bisa jadi untuk relasi perusahaan, bukan?"

Aku langsung mengerucutkan mendengar perkataannya yang meng-skakmat diriku. Yah, begitulah Len... Selain tidak berekspresi, dia kurang romantis. Mungkin karena otak pintarnya, dia lebih suka berpikir logis dibanding berperilaku romantis.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ne, ne, Len! Film tadi bagus, 'kan~?"

Aku menatap lawan bicaraku dengan pandangan antusias. Len yang kupeluk lengannya hanya dapat menghela napasnya. "Kupikir kau mengajakku menonton film action..."

"Ayolah~ nggak ada film action yang bagus di bulan ini! Film romantis lumayan juga, 'kan~?"

"Yah..." Len mengedar pandangannya. "Mau makan? Ayo ke restoran itu dulu sebelum pulang." ucap Len seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Ia memang selalu begini jika aku membahas sesuatu yang berbau romantis. Namun, karena perutku sudah keroncongan, aku tak dapat menolak lagi. Aku pun mengangguk dan kami pun memasuki restoran ramen tersebut.

Kami duduk di bangku setelah memesan dua porsi ramen. Aku pun mengangkat supitku dan tersenyum antusias. "Itadakimasu*!" Aku pun langsung menyikat ramenku dengan lahap dan ganas bagaikan singa yang kelaparan.

Len mendengus kecil. "Pelan-pelan makannya..."

"Ehehehe~" Aku meringis kecil. "Kau nggak makan, Len?"

"Ah, ya. Aku cuci tangan dulu, ya. Tanganku terasa lengket karena pop corn tadi..." ucapnya sembari segera beranjak dari bangku setelah mendapati anggukanku. Sosoknya pun menghilang dari meja.

Hening. Aku bagaikan orang jomblo rakus, dengan dua ramen di atas meja. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit. Rasanya Len lama sekali... Jangan-jangan, dia kenapa-napa?! Ah, jangan bodoh! Dia 'kan hanya cuci tangan!

Lagipula, wastafel juga tak jauh dari sini! Aku pun beranjak dari mejaku, menuju ke tempat cuci tangan. Langkahku pun berhenti di saat aku melihat Len tak jauh dariku. Bola mataku membulat.

Len... berbicara dengan seorang gadis?

Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang pasti, aku dapat melihat gadis itu tertawa bahagia, diikuti dengan Len yang menyentil gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Siapa gadis itu? Rambutnya pirang panjangnya dikuncir satu, dan dandanannya terlihat dewasa. Hatiku tiba-tiba bergemuruh, rasa kesal dan sedih mendominasi ragaku. Inikah yang disebut cemburu?

Aku menggigit bibirku. Kakiku bahkan terasa berat untuk melangkah maju; keluar dari tempat persembunyianku untuk menegur keduanya. Karena... aku takut. Bagaimana jika Len memutuskanku setelah itu? Gadis itu jauh lebih manis dariku!

Dan... lihatlah, pipi Len sedikit memerah sekarang. Aku tidak tahu mereka berbicara apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah datar Len dihiasi warna semu merah di pipinya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?!

"Uh..."

Aku tak kuat lagi melihat mereka. Perasaan berat ini semakin terasa jika kedua mataku memandangnya. Aku pun berbalik, kembali ke bangkuku.

Tak lama setelah itu, Len datang dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Maaf lama." katanya. Ia pun membuka sumpitnya dan mulai memakan ramennya. Kedua lensanya bergulir, menatapku yang memakan ramen dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa...? Sudah kenyang, ya? Makanya, makan itu pelan-pelan." ucap Len.

"Nggak, kok..." Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku yang semula menunduk. Kutatap Len dengan penuh intimidasi. "Dari pada itu, kenapa kau cuci tangan saja lama?" tanyaku.

"Oh... tadi, ketemu kenalan." katanya.

"Oh, ya? Dimana? Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia sudah selesai makan, jadi sudah keluar." jawab Len lagi.

Aku ingin bertanya lebih, tetapi tidak bisa. Lidahku kelu, dan biraiku reflek tertutup. Rasanya Len seperti menyembunyikan gadis itu dariku. Aku... kenapa aku sekesal ini, sih?

"Ne, Len."

"Ya?"

"Kamu... apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku sembari menatapnya penuh arti.

"..." Len terdiam. Ia lalu meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menghela napasnya. "Bukankah kau terlalu sering mempertanyakannya? Ya, tentu saja. Bisakah kau tidak mempertanyakan itu lagi? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Aku mendadak kesal sendiri mendengar jawabannya. "Ha-habis, aku 'kan hanya ingin kepastian!"

"Tetapi kau sudah sering mempertanyakannya..." ketus Len dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wajahmu selalu datar, mana kutahu kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku! Lagipula, kau sama sekali tak romantis!" ucapku sembari menggebrak meja.

Suasana mendadak hening. Beberapa orang di sekitar meja kami pun menoleh kearah kami. Pipiku memerah. Dan... aku merasa bodoh karena tidak dapat menghentikan ucapanku.

"Maaf..."

Dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya, Len berkata. Rasa bersalahku semakin bertambah di saat aku melihat kedua netranya terlihat sedih dan bersalah.

Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. "Ma-maaf... aku... aku pulang saja, ya. Aku nggak enak badan."

"Hei, ini sudah malam. Biar kuan-"

"Nggak. Aku bisa sendiri. Jaa, sampai besok."

Aku pun langsung melangkat cepat menjauhi Len. Bodoh, bodoh! Aku memang samgat bodoh dan jahat! Len juga merasa susah dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar itu, tetapi mengapa aku malah mengatainya?

Aku memang pacar yang jahat!

 ** _Keesokan harinya._**

Hari ini aku sama sekali tak antusias. Semua itu terlihat dari caraku berseragam dan menata rambut. Sungguh, aku ingin segera meminta maaf kepada Len karena ucapanku semalam.

Tetapi... apa benar akan berjalan semudah itu? Kami bukanlah anak kecil yang dapat berbicara tanpa gengsi dan rasa malu. Bergabai pikiran negatif pun menggiang di dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana jika Len tidak memaafkanku? Bagaimana jika Len menganggapku gadis yang jahat? Dan yang paling parah... Bagaimana jika Len memutuskanku?

Ah, astaga!

Langkahku berhenti melihat keramaian yang ada begitu aku memasuki gedung sekolahku. Banyak murid berbisik dan berkumpul seolah membicarakan sesuatu. Jalanku sendiri terhalangi untuk menuju ke lokerku.

"Pssst... itu anak basket, 'kan?"

"Ya, ampun... Dia kenapa? Kena hukuman dari teman, ya?"

"Nggak malu apa?"

"Ih, setahuku dia cowok dingin."

"Ngapain bawa bunga segala, ya?"

Aku tersentak dengan perkataan mereka. Jangan-jangan...

"Ano...! Tsumimasen, permisi! Permisi!" seruku sembari berusaha menerobos diantara banyak murid. Tubuh mungilku ini terkadang memang merepotkan. Setelah berhasil melewati banyak rintangan, aku memegang lututku dan mengatur napas.

"Ah... Ohayou, Rin."

Suara ini! Aku pun melenggakkan kepalaku, menatap figur Len yang kini telah berada tepat di depanku. Pipiku langsung memerah padam. Bukan, bukan karena aku melihat sosoknya!

Tetapi karena ia membawa sebuket bunga Lily besar! Astaga, astaga, astaga! Yang benar saja, pantas ia ditertawakan murid lain!

"B-bunga?! L-len, untuk apa bunga itu?!" pekikku.

"Untukmu, tentu saja." ujarnya datar.

Rasa maluku langsung memuncak. Aku pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya, membawanya pergi dari keramaian. Dan disinilah kami, di perkarangan belakang sekolah.

"H-huh, ya ampun! K-kau tidak malu apa, membawa sebuket bunga begitu ke sekolah?! Buket itu besar sekali!"

"... tentu saja aku malu. Sangat malu." jawab Len dengan wajah datarnya.

"T-terus kenapa kau membawanya?"

"... kau bilang, kau pasti senang jika laki-laki memberikan bunga kepada perempuan, bukan?" tanya Len sembari menyodorkan buket besarnya. "Jadi kupikir, aku akan senang."

Perlahan, aku menerima buket tersebut. Pipiku bersemu merah, jantungku bergemerisik geli. Perasaan bahagia ini telah kelewatan tak wajar. "L-len... tetapi, kenapa..."

"Aku... memang tidak romantis, bukan? Aku tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, jadi... aku sedikit malu dengan hal-hal romantis." kata Len sembari mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Kau benar. Wajahku memang datar, dan aku tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku dengan ekspresi yang tepat. Pasti berat untukmu untuk berpacaran dengan orang sepertiku..."

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak, itu salahku! K-kemarin... sebenarnya aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis. Aku... aku merasa cemburu, itu saja."

"... seorang gadis?" Len memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya... Gadis berambut pirang panjang..." gerutuku pelan.

"Maksudmu Lenka-nee...? Dia kakak sepupuku."

"Oh... HEH?!" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Wajahku memerah merata bagaikan tomat matang. Astaga, jadi aku salah paham?!

"L-lalu, kenapa kalian terlihat asyik sekali?! W-wajahmu bahkan tampak memerah kemarin!" ucapku cepat.

"Itu karena... ia menggodaku. Saat aku berkata aku pergi dengan kau, dia bertanya aku sudah pernah menciummu atau belum. Sudah kubilang, aku... sedikit malu dengan pembicaraan seperti itu." ucap Len, semu merah di pipinya terlihat semakin jelas.

Astaga, jadi begitu! Selama ini ia bukan bersikap ketus dan tak romantis, tetapi ia hanya merasa malu! Soal film kemarin pun, ia pasti merasa malu dengan adegan romantisnya!

"Lagipula... aku belum berpikir untuk menciummu." gumamnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Aku 'kan lelaki... terkadang aku takut aku tak bisa menahan diriku setelah itu. Aku takut jika kau membenciku." ucap Len.

"Eh, siapa yang bilang?!" Dengan oktaf tinggi, aku bertutur. "Sebaliknya, aku justru suka!"

 **Paaast.**

Wajahku langsung memerah, lagi. Aku memang merasa sedikit kesepian karena hubungan kami sebatas gandengan tangan saja. Namun, ini terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan!

Dengan wajah datarnya, Len memegang kedua pundakku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku tidak akan ragu."

"E-eh tunggu dulu!"

Len menaik-turunkan alisnya. Mungkin karena tak dapat memasang seringai atau senyuman jahil di wajahnya, anggap saja itu penggantinya. Wajahnya pun semakin dekat denganku, pipiku semakin memerah. "C-chotto!"

 _Dan... kurasa begitulah kisahku dengannya._

 _Pacarku yang berwajah datar itu,_

 _Ekspresinya memang tak bisa dimengerti,_

 _Tetapi, ia selalu menunjukkan perasaannya degan cara yang tak terduga!_

《 **END** 》

Itadakimasu : selamat makan.

Hola, nama saya Ireiru. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di sini, tapi saya bukan pemula. Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah menulis di wattpad dengan nama pena yang sama, **_Ireiru_**. Namun karena beberapa alasan, saya ingin coba pindah di sini. Semoga saya betah, ahahahaha.


End file.
